FNAF 3: Mysteries around
by WhitEmbers
Summary: This is a fanfic of my theories about the new FNAF 3 teaser images Scott will be releasing. it includes theories on which i try my best to have some sense in them. As teaser images get leaked, i will make more chapters of this!
1. I remain

**Ey fellow reader! So this is a very nice theory of mine that I blurted out when I saw the new FNAF 3 picture, which shows us an animatronic, it is yellow too, with text that reads: ''I am still here''**

Now we can easily say that is GF (Golden Freddy) since why would the message be there? Now, the weird thing is, who is he telling that to? We could easily say that Jeremy may have died in the bite of 87, and it is confirmed that FNAF 3 is indeed a sequel. I think he is actually saying that to our beloved protagonist, Mike Schmidt. We do know that in FNAF 2, the toy animatronics were scrapped, and in FNAF 1, the original ones were scrapped too. Now we do know that GF is a hallucination to Mike, but we don't know if it is same with Jeremy. But since GF is a hallucination in the first game, which takes place after FNAF 2, we can't really say that someone else would hallucinate it. Now yes, I know that in FNAF 2, he visibly fades from existence, but Jeremy can physically tamper with his A.I, which can actually mean he is a ghost. Now, how the hell is he a ghost? Think about it, poltergeists can interact with stuff around them, right? Just like his head can actually, or maybe K.O Jeremy, then the others can stuff him. So now that we got that out of the way, we can confirm he can't be scrapped since he just vanished when the toy animatronics were scrapped, and hallucinations can't be seen by others. So how the hell could he still be with Mike? Again, he's a hallucination. Now, where could the game take place. Well I dunno, how about the run-down version of the restaurant in the first game? Since they were scrapped, and the restaurant closed, it has to be run down heavily, since no one gives a damn about it now. Mike COULD'VE got to the location and is trying to relive the memories. Now that might sound a bit stupid, but hallucinations can actually mentally harm the… erm…. Victim I guess. So maybe Mike knows GF isn't dead, or scrapped or whatever, and is trying to do something about it, so he can go back to his normal life, and maybe he has to stay again 5 nights, or even 7, in order to somehow, intervene with GF. Maybe he has to do something to stop GF's hatred towards the killer. But how is he supposed to survive the night, with what will he defend himself? Well, it could be that the whole place has posters, and with them, GF could move from one location to another. So Mike maybe has posters in the office too. Now maybe instead doors, he would tear a poster GF would appear on to GF from killing him. But the player has to be careful, since when GF appears on a poster, he has 50/50 chance to actually leave Mike alone, also Mike has limited posters, if he tears them all off, GF would appear on the Corner poster, like in the first game, and will appear in the office. He would kill Mike in range of 10 seconds, to even 1 minute.

**Now, that is just a theory, so I could be easily mistaken. You can leave a review, and even point out some holes in the theory. So I will make more chapters of this thing, as the teaser images drop by. Also, this hasn't got a bit to do with my main story, 'Welcome to the happy place' and I will continue it, just thought I could share some information with you all! If you don't know why I'm only counting only GF in this, check Scott's website.**

** Thank me later.**


	2. What can we use?

**Hey! You all saw the nice beautiful picture of a teaser for FNAF 3! Now, let's get on with it, shall we?**

Remember that I said that Golden Freddy might be the only one remaining, why? 'I remain'. But, in THIS image, we can see a box, mostly the puppet's, with the toy animatronic's heads in there, and also Foxy's hook. I assume the game has low chance to be a sequel to both the games, but it CAN have two timelines! Remember the '30 years later' thingy? It could be that FNAF 3 will have two timelines. Now, let's review the image, ok?

We can make out every animatronic's head, even our behated Fuckboy is in there! But there are some easter eggs in it, but more on that later. So we can also see a big-ass 3 above the box, and the box has some faded out hints of purple and blue on it, which could, again, mean it's the puppet's box. Now, here come the lil' easter eggs in the image.

If you download the image, or just check the source code, whatever that damn mess is, you'll see that the name of the image is 'whatcanweuse'. It could mean that they're using the heads to build something.

There's the same good ol' detoriated GF, but this time, I can't really say that they're the same. I can show you why. You remember that GF looked, in the first teaser, a bit similar to Foxy. It has some kind of fox nose, a snout longer than usual, and also blood on them sharp fangs. But, what's the flesh doing inside the animatronic, and are those veins in it's eyes? Well, also notice it's eyes are nowhere similar to any of the crew, but one… ONE… the endoskeleton! Notice the picture when it's near the box of the puppet. It's eyes are kinda greyish, and also, it's an endoskeleton for gods sake, how can there be veins in the eyes? Or maybe they aren't veins, but just scratches… Take a closer look, the veins are much faded out than they're supposed to be! So it can be someone in that suit, since there is actual flesh in the damn thing!

GF IS STARING INTO YOUR SOUL ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE THING IF YOU BRIGHTEN IT UP. But look, look at the snout now. It's similar to how GF's snout has been in the second game, and it's quite tall. Also, we can see a brim lighting on the side of something on top of his head. It should, according to my lame-ass calculations, be his hat. It's much smaller than it's supposed to be, same with the GF in FNAF 2.

Now, the timeline could take place inbetween the two games. As we can see the toy animatronics scrapped heads, and there isn't a goddamn single thing in FNAF 1 hinting that they're also… well… there!

**Whatcha guys think about this theory now? Don't be afraid to point out some holes too!**


End file.
